


Jeremy’s Question

by starryeyedwriter



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Some gay shit here damn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedwriter/pseuds/starryeyedwriter
Summary: Im in a writing rut so have this





	Jeremy’s Question

“Are you really gonna leave without asking me the question you’ve been dying to ask me?“

Jeremy turned, raising his brow at Michael.

“What are you talking about?”  
“The whole reason we hung out was because you came to me before class and said you needed to ask me something. And now you’re gonna ditch me after I fed you food and shared my old sodas with you? Im offended Jeremiah Heere!”

Jeremy groaned. He had hoped Michael forgot about the asking him a question thing. And hearing Michael use his full name made him melt. He and Christine had broken up months ago. Michael knew that. But no one knew the real reason why. They had been together almost half a year when it happened. Christine noticed Jeremy was less focused on a lot of things. But only when Michael was around. She noticed how he pepped up as soon as his best friend was mentioned. How certain things made him blush and stutter more and more. Michael blew it off, that was just normal Jeremy to him. But Christine couldnt. They talked and she helped Jeremy figure out his feelings. That was almost a year ago.

Now it was almost graduation and Jeremy was ready to tell Michael the real reason he and Christine broke up.

“Jeremy!?”  
“You’re gonna wanna sit down for this...”

Michael raised a brow before sitting down on his bed.

“Christine and I didnt breakup because of the fight we said we did...”  
“Wait what!? Why then?”  
“Cause. She realized I was in love with someone else. And she helped me realize it...”  
“What!? Jeremy why did it take you thing long to tell me,” Michael asked, shooting up.  
“Because its you...”

Michael’s face went blank and his legs gave out, causing him to flat back onto his bed.

“M-Me,” he finally said, “you’re in love with me?”

Jeremy sat down by Michael and sighed.

“Y-Yeah? A-And the question I wanted to ask was if you would go out with me....”  
“Jeremy?”  
“M-Michael?”  
“Yes.”


End file.
